


Family

by WriterFromTheVoid



Category: Cucumber Quest
Genre: Cringe, Cucumber Quest - Freeform, Family, Other, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFromTheVoid/pseuds/WriterFromTheVoid
Summary: Everyone thinks that the Nightmare Family is scary and dislikes them but that's not exactly the case. They're just a normal family with their annoying neighbors. (Human AU).





	Family

”Noisemaster, get back here!” Rose yelled. She chased her little brother down the stairs after he had stolen her hat.

”You know that Glitchmaster and I have soon! So give it back now!” She continued yelling.

Glitchmaster was ready was a school but was currently on the couch playing video games.

”Enough you two.” Nightmare Knight entered.

”Pathetic. Rosemaster you should know better than to stoop to your little brother's level, and Noisemaster you should know better than to take her hat.” He scolded the two.

”You and Glitchmaster go get ready for school.” He told them.

The bus came and Glitchmaster and Rosemaster hurried on.

Noisemaster, Mutemaster, and Splashmaster stayed for homeschool taught by Nightmare Knight.

Rosemaster and Glitchmastdr when to school with their neighbors Peridot, Bacon, Lettuce, and Tomato.

Peridot sat across from Glitchmaster and Rosemaster. She would always read a book titled ”So you live with idiots.” Glitchmaster read it before.

Bacon, Lettuce, Tomato usually just bothered the same girl. Parfait.

”Leave her alone.” Rosemaster glared.

Rose master and Glitchmaster were the only ones who could get them to stop


End file.
